Colliding Worlds
by theguythatdoesnt
Summary: Fairy Tail gets two new members. One an ex crime lord and the other a complete mystery. These two are from a different worlds. They even bring with them some allies and enemies alike. Allies join later in story. Read to find the many stories and secrets these two new members hold. As well as the adventures that are in store. Expect slow updates.
1. Chapter 1

So, I have been quite busy the last few months. I now have a job which is taking a considerable amount of my time from me at the moment, and even when I have had free time I just haven't felt like writing. So, with that said I won't be posting more than once a month.

Anyway, I don't and never will own Fairy Tail.

Enjoy The first chapter of my new story.

~Chapter 1~

{Riley's POV}

Today is weird and It seems like it won't get any less so for a lengthy amount of time. This morning I was in my large house walking down one of the many long corridors that my house contains.

When I am suddenly in a completely different city and most likely a different world as well. The area just had a feel like something of a different reality, that we often dreamed about in the other world. Somewhat of a fantasy feel that was popular with the gamers and storywriters. It feels out of place from the also not so normal life I lead back home.

While exploring the city that I had been randomly thrown into I'd managed to find out that I am in Magnolia a city in the country of Fiore. That doesn't help me a whole lot though. It doesn't tell me how the hell I got here. It doesn't tell me how to get back to my world and why I was transported to this new world. There are just too many unknows here.

I also managed to find out one cool thing that happened because of this transported to another world thing It seems I have had latent magical abilities that I wasn't able to access previously. It seems that I can use a magic called Archive and use telepathic abilities. Meaning I can send and receive information to and from other minds. Well that's not all the magics I can use, but it is complicated. Very complicated, hell I don't even understand it right now complicated.

I don't know a whole lot about the city. I could change that by using one of my magics, but what's the fun in that. In the other world I knew everything about it and it got very boring. So, I turned to illegal activities. I killed a few people, stole a lot of things. I regret it quite a bit. So, in this world I want to avoid that, so I won't use the Archive magic often. Ok maybe I will, but not to the extent that I will know everything.

Sometimes the magic seems to work on its own. Which is nice and at the same time bad. I know because of the magic that using up too much magic can lead to death. Which is good, but I am sure that I will very likely find a bad bit of information from this magic.

Thankfully I seem to have been bestowed large magic containers as they call them here. So, dying of lack of magic seems less likely for me than some others. I also seem to still have access to my ability that I had in the other world. To be able to see into the future by one hour.

It doesn't help me a whole lot because it has a lot of conditions to use it. I wouldn't even say that I use it. It just randomly happens without warning. Usually when a potential danger could happen in that one-hour period or when it is about to rain. I don't know why rain, it just happens like that.

Walking through this city I get a lot of attention. It could be my bright red hair or the fact that I don't have a shirt on. My muscular top half shown to the world around me. Some looked, some gawked, and some were even jealous. Then there was that one man who glared for some reason. I couldn't have possibly angered him unless he is from the same world as me. Of course, jealousy can be a powerful factor to drive people to do things they would not normally do.

So, there is that as well. I should know that rather well. The things I have done that was driven by that one emotion.

Maybe he somehow crossed into this world as well. In that case it is very possible that I have angered him. Lots of people would like to get some revenge against me from my old world. For now, at least they won't have the possibility to do so.

This man's anger didn't go away. It persisted, as he followed me where I went.

I lead the man to the least crowded place I could find. Before I turned around and faced him.

"You are a lot nicer than the rumors." The man commented before I managed to do so myself.

"Which rumors are you talking about? The one where I have killed more people in one year than the rest of the other murderers did combined or the one where I am the richest man in the world by far." I quietly spoke.

"No, nothing quite like that. Just the one about you that says you are without mercy. Anyway, I want to tell you what I came here for. A message of sorts I guess." Sure, there were lots of rumors about me, but that was the one I expected the least. And just who could possibly have a message for me?

After waiting for him to say something I yelled out. "What are you waiting for!? Go ahead and say it!" I wasn't one to be patient in these types of situations. Which is highly illogical for me to do, but it happens anyway.

"Oh, yes the message is… 5619." And with that my anger took over.

{Mira's POV}

I am behind the bar as usual when the doors slam open. While that isn't uncommon here with it being Fairy Tail and all. What was weird is a guy with hair as dark as the night sky and the coldest dark blue eyes I have ever seen walked in.

"What idiot do I have to speak with to join this guild!" The man yells out. Sounding angry for some reason.

"What are you talking about? Flame Brain here is the only idiot here." Gray said to the man. Protest could be heard from Natsu.

"I'm sorry was I not polite enough for a lackey such as yourself. I Don't care who the actual idiots are here I just want to speak to the person in charge of this guild or whatever it is called." The man sneered back.

"Do you want to fight damn stripper!" Natsu yelled.

At first, I thought he was talking about Gray, but Natsu charged at the man who for the first time I realized was not wearing a shirt. I must be more used to Gray than I thought.

Much like a fight between Gildarts and Natsu this man knocked Natsu across the guild with ease. Not much of a fight between the two.

The man walks to the bar I am standing behind. Ignoring the yells of Natsu and now Gray to fight the two of them.

"You look like somebody of importance around here. May I speak with the person in charge?" He was quite polite this time. Quite the opposite of when he first entered.

"Master is away right now. Do you wish to join our guild?" I replied kindly. Like I do when I am not angry. And just in a happy mood.

"Yes, I would like to join this guild. Do I have to wait for this master to return or can I officially join right now?" He replies again politely

"I can do it now. I would like to ask if you are a mage or not?" I asked the man. He nods and summons a giant sword longer than he is tall.

"I do anything from guns, swords, knives, and daggers." He said swinging the giant sword around a bit as he talked. He moved the sword around with ease. Taking little effort to lift and swing the giant beast of a sword.

"By the way the names Liam." He says a small smile on his face.

"I'm MiraJane, but you can call me Mira." I smile back at him after I finish speaking.

"So, am I a member now?" He asks looking at his hands.

"I just need to get you your mark." I pause as I take out the stamp and continue speaking. "Now where would you like it and what color.

He pounds on the left side of his chest with his right hand in a fist. "Here and in black please."

I put the stamp where he directed, and the black mark formed when the stamp was removed. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" I welcome him to the guild.

The rest of the members present yell welcome and return to what there were doing earlier.

"Well I will take one drink and head out for the night. It has been one hell of a rough day." He stares at the rafters of our guild hall.

"What would you like?" I ask the man staring at the rafters.

"Anything will do. Just make sure it is strong."

I fill a mug with a random alcoholic drink and hand it to him. He chugs it down quickly and set the mug down standing up and leaving immediately closing the doors behind him.

~Skip to morning~ {Riley's POV}

In all my life I would have never thought I would one day end up with a hangover after sleeping in a forest in some unknown town or city. I had never really had to sleep in a forest back home. I lived in three places my whole life. One in a mansion, two in a smaller town home that was still rather lavish, and three a very large building that dwarfed the mansion I lived in as a kid. This building housed 53 boys, 3 girls, and 30 assorted teachers for the schools in the area. My friend and I owned all of that. A college, High school, the dorms for both, a pro level basketball stadium and football arena, three restaurants, two clothing stores, one supermarket, and many other assorted businesses for entertainment.

That seems all in the past. I was the one to run all the operations with my wife. Without me the whole thing is likely to fall apart. My wife was already running a large portion of them and would most certainly need help from someone. Which I am quite certain nobody there is possibly able to run such a thing alongside my wife.

So, with that I got up and journeyed into the city of Magnolia.

The city was very different from what cities where I came from. The buildings from houses to the businesses of the area seemed like something out of a history book from where I once lived. Though they seem to be somewhat advanced like where I came from.

Not one person I walked past was confused, surprised, frightened by the gun constantly holstered at my hip. The gun shoots my favorite pistol caliber. The .44 magnum which packs one hell of a punch for a bullet fired out of a pistol.

On my way to the guild Fairy Tail I play with the three weapons I have on me currently. A one-handed Viking style sword with a full length fuller and intricate brass guard and pommel and dark wood handle. The others being a boring knife and the .44 magnum. The sword on my left side, gun on the right, and knife sits above my ass.

I make it in front of the doors of Fairy Tail in a few short moments. I open the doors to be greeted by a bunch of rowdy and obnoxious boys and girls. Though most of it was from the boys. More specially a Pink haired boy and a dark blue haired boy with no clothes on. Well I guess he had his underwear on. Those two seemed to be the center of all this mess.

I notice a white-haired girl behind a bar who was not either in the fight or watching intently. I approached the girl and sat at the bar. My headache from the hangover unpleasant with the ruckus from the others.

"Hello, I would like to join this guild." I tell the lady behind the bar.

"Master is in his office. He just arrived back today." She said pointing to a room on the second floor. I nod and walk to where she was pointing.

I make it there and knock. I hear a come in and proceed to open the door. In the office is a short old man sitting behind a desk.

"May I help you?" he questions after motioning for me to sit.

"I would like to join." I tell him. He nods.

"Alright where would you like your mark to be placed? And what color?" He asks me.

"I would like red on the back of my right hand." I told him. He complied and welcomed me to the guild.

"Thank you, Mister…" I pause not knowing his name.

"Makarov Dreyar." He fills in my sentence for me.

"Nice to meet you Mister Dreyer, my name is Riley Lundz." I tell him happy to be a part of this guild.

~End of chapter 1~

There it is chapter one is done. I am excited to be writing it now, but as I said at the top I don't have a lot of time to do so.

But with that said I hope you enjoyed

Thank for reading

TheGuyThatDoesn't


	2. Chapter 2

This is crazy how fast I was able to finish this chapter. Though it doesn't have as many words as chapter 1. It is done earlier. It is also crazy that this story has a follower and is favorited already. In fact, the same day that I posted it.

So, thanks to

sassyluvr

For that it made me pretty happy to see that so soon after posting the story.

With that note done, I don't and never will own Fairy Tail.

On to chapter 2 of Colliding Worlds.

~Chapter 2~

{Riley's POV}

Mister Dreyar had introduced me to the rest of the guild. Of course, first he had to calm the guild down. Which took morphing into a giant and almost crushing a few people for them to stop fighting and pay attention to the old man.

Once that was over I talked to some of the other members. Including a small girl with blue hair named Levy. She was cute and loved to read. MiraJane the girl behind the bar earlier. She was quite attractive and loved to matchmake her guild mates. At least I had been told that she did so. Natsu was the pink haired boy I had seen earlier. He was rather dense, stupid, and quick to fight. Gary is the other boy who was fighting against him. He has a habit for stripping and walks around in just underwear all the time. One of the last ones that stuck with me is Laxus who was on the top floor the entire time. He seemed very bored and uninterested in the world in the same way I was in my old world.

Natsu had left to go investigate some rumor about a Salamander. Whoever that is? I was told that this Salamander is supposed to be Natsu's father figure. I was also told that Natsu has told them that this Salamander is a dragon. What idiot would think that there is a dragon walking through the middle of a town or city.

A while later I sat by myself in the guild listening to the stories the members were telling each other. I felt weird in this world. I didn't know anybody or anything they talked about. Even the simplest of things that they talked about.

So that is why I aren't talking to them. I also don't want questions about myself or where I come from. I don't really want to answer them right now. I need time to figure things out. Maybe take a mission to do so. Which is something I need to do anyway because I need the money.

So that is what I did. Walked up to the board picked a simple mission and went to Ms. Strauss (AN: MiraJane) to get the mission approved.

"I would like to take this mission." I said handing her the request form. She takes a quick look at it.

"Don't you want to get to know your fellow members?" She asks me as she looked over the mission request form.

"I need money before anything. I don't have any right now. Otherwise I would do so right away." I explained. What I said is true, but it is just an excuse to get away for a while.

While on my way to the train station I looked at the request. It was simple in theory. I was to keep an old man company for a while for 20 thousand jewels. Weather that is the amount of worth that the jewels or the currency of this place I am not sure. It would make sense either way depending on the advancement of the technology in this world.

When I arrived at the village like place where this man lived I noticed that a hoard of people stared at me. I also noticed that majority of the houses in the area where old and almost falling apart. A few nice-looking ones stood among the others.

I arrived at one of the nicer looking houses in the area. This is where I am supposed to meet the person who put the request out. The outside is white with four windows on the front, Two on each side of the building. Stone stairs led to a wood door painted white.

I knocked and soon heard footsteps leading to the door. The door opened to reveal a young woman looking about 23 or 24. She had long black hair going to her mid back with dark green eyes. She was a bit shorter than me and I stood at about 5 ft 8 in. Though my hair makes me look taller.

"Welcome, are you the mage that accepted my request?" She asks. I nod at her question. Not feeling like speaking this very second.

"Well, I am Rachel. Thanks for accepting the request." I notice things that make her seem guilty of something.

"What's the request really about?" I ask her. Her eyes widen in surprise. Her face quickly changes to confusion. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out that something is fishy about this mission? Well I did, and I want to know what I am actually going to do."

"Well I need you to protect this man. Hopefully without him finding out about you protecting him." There it is. She most likely did something to get this man on someone radar in a bad way. She felt guilty about it and wanted to protect him from those people. At least that is how it could have gone.

The man is older than most people in the area. A lot of the people here hold him in high regard. A man that is well known and well liked throughout the area. He seems generous and kind to all. He gets along with kids well. All around he seems kinda fake. Like he wasn't meant to act like this. I don't know what makes me think this, but it is highly possible that he is like me in ways that neither of us could possibly understand at the moment.

The day ended, and three people had been caught and arrested for attempted murder. All of them being mages and rather weak at that. I talked to the requester and she said that should be all the people. Which raises the question. How did she know how many there were supposed to be?

"So, what did you do?" I asked her. Now serious after the joke of a fight the three mages put up.

"What do you mean?" She says trying to avoid answering my question.

"You know exactly what I mean. What did you do? Mind you I will not ask again!" I am angry at this point yelling at the young lady and all. She sighs and turns away from me.

"I might have let a secret slip out that I shouldn't have. When I did so I saw three people running away after the little mishap." She says still facing away from me. Seems like she is still lying, but why does it matter to me. She seems to be guilty about it. So, all should be well from here on out.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you, but you really should get better at lying in front of someone like me." I say calm, but the deadly kind of calm. More like the calm before the storm type of calm.

She looks stunned as I turn walk out the door and make my way to the train station to return to Magnolia.

~End of Chapter 2~

Something else that is crazy is that somehow, I managed to post the first chapter of this story exactly one year after chapter one of my first story was posted.

With that said, still don't expect updates that quickly. I just happened to have a lot of time with nothing to do this past week. Also getting a follower and someone to favorite this story the day it was posted helped me want to get this out quicker. When it took almost a month to get one of either a follower or someone to favorite on my first story.

Thanks for reading,

TheGuyThatDoesn't


	3. Chapter 3

So, I skipped the finding Macao and the Everlue mansion stuff. Mainly because they don't interest me that much. They still happened, but I just didn't put it in the story.

Also, I have delayed this a bit longer than I thought I would. I thought I would have this done a couple of weeks. I just haven't been working on it, or rather haven't been able to work on it. I haven't even been on my computer in a couple of weeks in itself.

There will not be a whole lot told through the point of view of the characters in the original series. At this point most of the events are the same as the manga/anime so I decided to skip most of it. Next will be the Galuna Island. I'm not sure how much of that I will do right now. If anyone has any suggestions just put it in the reviews or message me.

Occasionally, I will put a Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Mira, or maybe even Master Makarov. Maybe at max once a chapter will be all that one of those POV's are used.

With that said I don't and never will own Fairy Tail. Please enjoy.

~Chapter 3~

{Riley's POV}

As I finished my daily training I hear people walking towards me. Looking at the source of the sound I could see in the not so far off distance two people walking. One Natsu and the other a rather attractive young lady with blond hair and brown eyes.

I watched as Natsu paused and stared at another sound that I almost didn't hear. The source a bush not far from the pink haired boy. Not long after that Gray popped out of the bush in his underwear. Almost immediately the two started fighting.

Before long Gray stopped fighting to announce that someone named Erza was due back anytime. To this Natsu froze. Lucy questioned who this Erza was and they replied that she was a strong woman that was capable of kicking mountains down.

"I'm sorry, but I highly doubt that this Erza, whomever she might be is capable of kicking mountains down. She quite possibly is very strong, but it doesn't seem reasonable to say she can kick a mountain down."

"I assure you she can kick a mountain down." Gray told me.

"Aye, even more than one." A blue cat announced. Still I doubt that could happen.

"Anyway, onto more pressing matters. I haven't yet had the pleasure of meeting you. I'm Riley." I introduced myself to the blond I noticed earlier.

"I am Lucy, I a new member. Nice to meet you." Her tone showing happiness almost as much as her wide and bright smile. She held out her hand showing her guild mark.

"I joined not that long ago myself. I look forward to potentially working with you soon." I said with my brightest smile.

"Likewise." Was her reply as she then turned to have a conversation with the two other mages. I took that as an opportunity to part ways for the moment and return to the guild.

~Time skip to Erza's arrival~ (Riley's POV)

I arrived at the guild to see a red-head lady scolding the members of the guild. She didn't notice as she was in the middle of her correcting what she thought was wrong within the guild.

The guild seemed as if they feared the red-head. Even Lucy who I had failed to see earlier was scared and she was new to the guild.

The way everyone cowered in fear at her made me feel as if she was a top member of the guild. Well along with the rumors that I had heard from Natsu, Gray, and the blue cat. Which I found out was Erza when someone asked Erza Scarlet a question. It seems the list of members to challenge had grown since I have found this new world.

I want to make a name for myself. I also want to find a way to go back home. Hopeful me making a name for myself will help me achieve my goal. At least in theory it will help. The people of this world might be completely different from the world I was born and raised in. In that world this would work well if I needed to accomplish something large scale like getting back would seem to be.

Any way the redhead took Natsu, Gray, and Lucy with her to investigate something she found among her travels of her last mission. Of course, How could I almost forget the talking and flying blue cat. The companion of Natsu the Dragon Slayer.

She had also asked me in a tone that made it seem like she was demanding me to tag along. However, I declined the armored woman's request and decided to explore the city. Which seemed to make the others of the guild feel pity for me.

While exploring the city I found many things of interest. A few good places to eat and some nice places to buy and sell various goods. Upon looking among the vendors and restaurants again I found a small place that served good food that I hadn't really seen before. I also found a few weapon shops that held a good number of swords in which I was interested in acquiring. One of which was a traditional Japanese katana.

Once I had returned to the guild I heard the guild members talking about how Team Natsu as it has been called is the strongest team in the guild. Well now that I think about it MiraJane is the only one to say that. The others seem to either agree with it or disagree with it.

Later in the evening Cana the lady that drinks barrels of alcohol approached and asked if I wanted to go drinking with her. With no other plans in mind I decided to accept and later regret that decision.

~Skip to next day~

(Riley's POV)

I woke up with a massive headache. Once again in a forest. More than likely the same one from before. I really, really need to stay away from alcohol. If when I drink the stuff I end up in a forest every time.

The time of day was late afternoon. So, I had slept most of the day away. I found this to be a surprise as every day I awoke before the sun to tend to certain matters before the others got up. Things that I want to happen before the others start their days.

With that thought I started to slowly make my way to the guild to hangout for the rest of my short day.

(Liam's POV)

I just watched four members of Fairy Tail destroy a giant monster that had come out of a flute. I wanted to fight the beast. I decided not to because I was not used to magic. I need to train to be able to fight a beast like that thing.

While the four plus an old man ran off from the scene of the battle I sat and watched them run. The old man was very short and seemed stronger than the others. The red-haired girl changed armors and weapons as her magic. The pink haired boy used fire magic. The half-naked boy used ice magic. The last of them was a blond girl that called others to fight by her side using keys.

As they ran I thought that those four could really be people I would like to hang around with often. One of the things I like to do the most in the world is destroy things. They just showed that they are very capable of doing that today. They managed to destroy a lot of things in just one battle. I look forward to working with them.

~End of chapter 3~

I don't know what is going to happen exactly within the story. I haven't planned that far ahead yet. I will plan ahead soon. Until then I might be slower spending some of my writing time planning things out.

So far, this story is doing better than my other within the same timeframe. Which makes me happy. I will continue to improve my writing. I am rather new to writing stories. I started almost two years ago. Though I haven't been writing throughout that entire time.

Anyway, with that said.

Thanks for reading

TheGuyThatDoesn't.


End file.
